Alone
by alyssamichelle719
Summary: At a bar one night, Ava Smith is lost and confused. The weight of the world has just crashed down on her and she doesn't know what to do. She thought she was the only one to live like that. But then she met Sam Winchester. Both bonding over their troubles, they spend a year together and start a life. Until one day when Ava comes home and Sam is gone, and she is left with his child.
1. Chapter 1

**my first Supernatural story, i hope its not to crap. let me know what you think!**

* * *

The night was quiet, but the bar was not. People of all sorts gathered in the bar, most of them together, some of them singles. In the corners there were couples making out and in the booths people were kissing. The singles at the bar were mostly truck drivers and younger men trying to hit on the bar tender and not getting anywhere. At the end of the bar, distant from everybody and everything was Ava Smith, a 26 year old female who at the specific moment just about hated everybody and everything.

Ava Smith was about 5 foot 5. She looked like any ordinary woman would, there was nothing particularly special about her. Ava had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as well, and had a very white complexion to her. She looked almost vampiric. But it wasn't her appearance that made her who she was; it was her personality. Ava was a funny, sarcastic, and witty person to be around. People really liked her, especially since her family was a high influencing family in her city. But that all changed about a week ago.

Ava was engaged to the love of her life, or so she had thought. The day of the wedding came and she was left at the alter. Her fiancee had never showed up to the wedding and abandoned her and left her by herself. That very day, she left town and started staying at motels until she found a new life for herself.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye somebody sat down next to her. She looked over at them slowly, and noticed a man who was well over six feet tall sitting next to her. He had long hair that extended almost to his shoulders and looked very rough, but also gentle. Ava couldn't put her finger on how to classify him. She had to admit to herself, he looked good. He was hot. She sighed, looking down the bar for the bar tender.

"Bar tender, another shot down this way." she called. The bar tender looked over at her and poured her shot, bringing it back up to her end of the table. "Thanks." she said to her.

"Last one. Don't need anybody throwing up or drunk." the bartender said to her. Ava rolled her eyes as she walked away and took the shot. As Ava took the shot, she could feel eyes on her and looked to the side to see the man next to her looking at her.

"You know, a girl doesn't just come to a bar by herself to drink. She comes by herself when she's trying to get away." he said to her. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Nice deduction Sherlock Holmes." she replied.

"I'm Sam Winchester." he said to her. She smiled small at him and he smiled back. Ava was seriously about to talk/hit on a guy, just a week after being left at the alter. She laughed to herself.

"I'm Ava Smith." she replied back to him. "So are you here picking up girls or something?" she asked, curiosity striking her. "Men go to bars to pick up women and drink away their problems. Which category are you?" she asked once more.

"Not trying to pick up girls. Just dealing with crap." he said, drinking his beer. "Complicated. You wouldn't understand, believe me." Ava rolled her eyes at the man.

"Well fine. You don't need to know my problems either." she said, turing around and stepping off her stool. As she stepped she fell forward a little, just a bit tipsy. Sam got up to catch her. She groaned. "I was trying to not get tipsy. Shit." Sam chuckled as he helped her up.

"I think its time to get you out of here. Come on, i'll bring you." he said to her.

"I'm all set, i can walk perfectly fine." Ava said to Sam, getting out of his grasp and unsteadily walking to the door. Sam sighed as he watched the woman walk out of the bar, putting the money on the bar counter and running after her. Due to his personality, Sam was concerned for her. He found her attractive and interesting and didn't want anything else to happen to her. So Sam went after her and found her leaning against the wall of the bar. She was almost crying when Sam found her and on the ground. He went over to her and picked her up, placing her in his car.

"Where do you live?" he asked her. She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm staying at the motel down the street. I don't have a place." she admitted to him. Sam nodded as he backed out of the parking lot and drove down the street to the motel that she was staying at. Ironically enough, he was staying at the same motel as she was. He parked in front of his room and she got out.

"I can do the rest myself." she said, attempting to walk away. Sam went to his door and opened it, leaning against the door frame. Feeling eyes on her, she turned around to see Sam staring at her from a room.

"Want a beer?" he asked her. Naturally, she nodded and walked quickly to Sam's room. Stopping when she got to the door, she smiled lightly up at the man and walked in. Sam watched her in, and being a man he couldn't help himself but look at the woman's ass. Ever since Sam returned from hell mysteriously, he felt as if he didn't care about much anymore, mostly like a piece of him that cared was gone. A part of him still wanted to get to know her. A part of him wanted to get laid tonight. Sam wasn't sure what he wanted with her, to be quite honest. He just knew that he did.

"Well, where's that beer?" she asked him. Sam snapped out of his trance and walked over to the fridge and got out two beer bottles - one for himself and one for Ava. She sat herself on his couch and took the beer eagerly. "It seems like the only thing i've been doing is drinking my liver out." She said, taking the first gulp out of the bottle.

"I can agree with you on that." Sam replied, doing the same with his. Ava looked over at him. "My life sucks as much as yours does. Just because I'm not telling you doesn't mean a thing." he said to her.

"I didn't say anything." Ava said to him, drinking her beer once more. "But trying being left at the alter and being used just because your family has money." she said to him, not realizing that she had said that. Ava looked over at him and noticed Sam staring at her. She took another large sip of her beer and got up to leave.

"Don't leave yet. I'll try to explain to you what happened to me." Sam said to her. Ava turned around and looked at him. "You won't believe me, but if it makes you feel better, then I will. I can guarantee that it's worse." Ava scoffed as she walked back next to Sam and sat with him on the couch. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked him. Seeing the straight look on his face, she sighed. "Kind of. I believe there's something out there."

"You won't believe me - but everything that you've ever seen in any kind of horror movie is real. The things that go bump in the night, the monsters under the bed, werewolves, vampires, everything is real. That's what I do. I hunt monsters with my brother." Sam said to her. Ava looked at him, urging him to keep going. She half-believed him and wanted to hear more. "To make a long story short, I died by jumping into the cages of hell... about a few days ago actually. Something rose me back up, and I have no idea what is was. Needless to say, i'm here."

"Why aren't you with your brother hunting monsters then?" she asked him.

"I went to see him. I didn't actually see him like talk to him, I just saw him through the window. I told him to go live a normal life after I went away. And he actually listened. He went back with an ex-girlfriend and is now living with her and I have no where to go." Sam said to Ava, finishing the last of his beer and leaning back against the couch.

"Interesting." Ava said to him. Sam looked over at her surprised. Nobody's ever taken it so well, nobody's ever just sat there and listened while a story like that was told. Sam looked at Ava curiously as she took the last drink of her beer, wondering what was wrong with her and why she took to the news so well. "I dabble in hunting. Don't look at me like that." she explained to him.

"You? A hunter?" Sam said with a laugh. "You don't seem like the type." he continued. Ava shot him a dirty look.

"Because i'm a girl? Or is it because i'm a rich girl? Oh no, it's because i had 'so much potential for other things', like my parents said." Ava said, getting up to walk away. Sam got up and followed her, taking her by the wrist and pulling her back towards him. Ava turned around to look back at him. Not saying anything, they both leaned towards each other, Sam putting his hands on her face and bringing it towards his eagerly for a kiss. Ava hesitated before kissing him back, putting her hands on his shoulders before pulling away a few seconds later.

"What was that for?" she asked him, surprisingly calm. "We've known each other for an hour."

"The best relationships start out like this." Sam said, kissing her once more, picking her up and laying her flat on her back on his bed. Both were on the border line of tipsy and drunk, getting far more into it than they probably should. Ava had her hands in Sam's hair and he was working on trying to get her shirt off her. Ava helped him in doing that then went to get his shirt off him, to which he assisted her as well. Sam moved his lips down to her neck as he took her bra off and threw that aside to the floor. He put a hand over one of her breasts and started gently gliding his finger over the nipple, making Ava moan softly in pleasure. She felt Sam smirk against her neck as he kept repeating the motion, while Ava went down and unzipped Sam's jeans and brought them down, letting him take off the rest.

Sam went on and did the same with Ava's jeans, leaving them both in next to nothing. Sam went on and pulled her underwear down her legs, to which Ava kicked it off and let it go where ever it had gone. Sam couldn't wait any longer, he went and took off his own boxers and flung them aside, kissing Ava once more as he put his hands on her hips. Not waisting any more time, he entered her and started to quickly set into a rhythm. Ava gasped as he entered her, since she hadn't been with a person in a while and had forgotten how it felt. Sam's head was in her neck and he couldn't see her right now, but she was in pain. Ava laced her arms around his neck and held on to his shoulders as tight as she could, but almost not being able to keep a grip as Sam was going faster with every slam in to her. Eventually Ava's pain went away and she moaned loudly, causing Sam to go even faster.

"Oh god..." she moaned. Inside her, she could feel Sam getting harder as he went with every slam and she could feel herself getting closer to her climax. Sam stopped himself from collapsing on her as he neared his climax, moaning and panting with every movement he made. He was getting louder and louder as he neared his orgasm. Ava's walls tightened around him, making him get closer to going over the edge.

"I can't... oh shit..." Sam moaned. He speed up the pace and soon later he moaned out a string of cuss words. Ava put her lips to his neck and trying to muffle her screams of pleasure as her walls tightened and she reached her orgasm, her back arching into Sam as she shouted his name into her neck. In the middle of her orgasm, Sam finally let go and he came as well, collapsing on top of Ava moaning swears into his pillow.

Coming down from their climaxes, Sam rolled over so that Ava was laying on top of him and pulled the blankets up around their bodies. Ava was panting and laying still as Sam kissed her forehead.

"Stay the night?" Sam asked her. Ava laughed, settling into his embrace.

"That's a given." she replied, leaning on to his shoulder. They were silent again. "Do you have anybody else?" she asked him. Sam sighed softly.

"No. My mom died when I was a baby and my father died so my brother could live." he answered. Ava sat up, leaning on her elbow to look at Sam. He moved closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. Ava leaned back on her side of the bed, with her back laying flat. Having sex and confessing her life to a total stranger. Ava's hit a new low. "You're looking down on yourself."

"How could you tell?" she asked, leaning up on her elbow looking at him.

"Just a hunch. Don't worry about yourself, Ava. One night isn't going to haunt you for the rest of your life. I've learned to just forget things, it makes you feel better." Sam explained to her. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. She nodded. "When I got back from hell, I didn't feel the same. Like a part of me is missing. I suddenly just… don't care anymore." he said to her.

"Soul?" she asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders as he brought Ava back down to his chest. "Thats weird. We'll keep searching for that." she said to him.

"For now…" Sam started, trailing off as he kissed Ava again, going in for round two.

—-

The next morning Ava woke up in bed by herself. She looked around, and there was no sight of Sam. She angrily sighed, but stopped as he appeared out of the bathroom, no shirt on. Ava stopped herself from smiling as he walked over to the bedside and kissed her.

"Morning." he said. She smiled small as Sam went over and picked up her bag for her. "I took your bag out of your room this morning for you. Bathrooms all yours." he said to her. Ava got up, with Sam's shirt from yesterday on her body, and went into the bathroom. She showered, did her hair, and got dressed. When she left the bathroom, Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop. Ava threw her bag down and sat across from him.

"Come over and look at this." he said. She got back up and went over to his side, taking a seat on his leg. Apartments. He was looking at apartments. _He's nuts, _Ava was able to conclude in her mind.

"Why?" she asked. Sam looked up at her.

"I want you to be able to start a normal life. You have a chance to get out of hunting. Do it." he said to her. "Now, which one?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"You can't do this for me, Sam. Its not right. I'll be fine on my own." she said, going to get up. His arm was tight around her waist, and she discovered it was no use.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Ava." He said to her. She sighed and looked at the screen.

"This one. Its in the city." she said to him. Sam typed a few things before he confirmed his payment on the apartment. "Promise me something." she said to him.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her finally.

"That if you ever need a place to stay, or if you need anybody, you'll come to me. You're stuck with me Sam Winchester." she said to him.

"What makes you think i'm leaving in the first place?" he asked her. She smiled. "You're stuck with me, Ava Smith. I'm not going anywhere." he replied, leaning up to kiss her. Ava smiled as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder, watching him research some small cases around town.

Ava thought that after this, her life would get back together. Oh was she wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry this is shitty. but i hope you some how enjoy it anyways!

* * *

A month later Ava was almost prancing around her new apartment unpacking boxes and trying to make the place feel like home. It was early morning so Sam had gone out for a jog and would be returning shortly. The new place that Sam had found for her was smack in the middle of Atlanta, Georgia and was set at a reasonable price for the monthly rent. Within the past month, Ava felt like her life was truly coming back together again. Sam had fixed her and helped her go back to her normal self. She even found herself a job at the hospital, putting to good use the Nursing Degree that her parents forced her to get.

The front door opened and in walked Sam, sweaty from his jog. He smiled at Ava as she stopped what she was doing to look over at him.

"Go shower first smelly, then you can talk to me." she said to him. A smirk appeared on Sam's face as he took a step closer to Ava, making her take a step back. "Don't you dare." she said to him as he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sam!" she shouted at him. She tried to push him off of her, eventually he let go.

"Okay, I'll go shower. I'll be right back, and then I'll help you unpack some more." he said to her, kissing her briefly then going to the shower. Ava had plenty of boxes to unpack that she had retrieved from her house previously. The look on her parent's faces were priceless as she went back to get her boxes and announced she was moving to Atlanta. What was even more priceless was when she said she would be living with Sam.

_"Ava, you hardly know this boy. Why would you want to leave Indiana anyways?" her mother said to her as Ava paced around her room packing up her things. "I could find you a nice boy to have."_

_"You've already tried that, Mom. Look how well that ended up the first time! I was left at the alter because all he wanted was money. I didn't like Jack anyways, you forced me to. I actually like Sam, Mom." she explained to her. "As for why I am leaving Indiana, I can't stay here with people who are going to judge me for what I take an interest in."_

_"Is that what this is about? Us not approving of your hunting interest? I am sorry honey, but we just want you to be safe! And I do not think you will be any safer with him! Do you know what his family's reputation is in the world you are involved in?!" she said to Ava. "I do try to keep up and make sure you are okay. Do you have any idea how much danger you are going to get into if you stay involved with a Winchester?!"_

_"Yes mom, as a matter of fact I do. But unlike you, I don't judge by a reputation. I judge by the type of person somebody is, and Sam is a good person and doesn't treat me like a piece of trash. He doesn't expect anything out of me, he just wants me to be happy. We can both repair each other from our damages. We help each other. He is helping me by getting me out of Indiana. Its already more help than what you have been my whole life." Ava said to her. With that her mother gave her a hurt look and turned around and left the room, leaving Ava to finish her packing by herself. _

Sam coming out of the shower took Ava out of her flashback and brought her back down to the real world.

"So we need to find someplace to hide our weapons and guns. I have no idea where we can do that." Ava said to him as he rejoined her.

"The closet has a storage cabinet within it. We can keep them in there locked up. Won't that look weird if anybody comes over and happens to see that." Sam said to her.

"That would be the end of people coming over." she said to him with a laugh. "Have you found anybody that could be of use in trying to find out what's wrong with you? What about Castiel, the angel you told me about?" she asked him.

"I've tried praying to Cas, but he hasn't answered me. I may have a lead on something, but I'm not entirely sure. The person who I found is supposed to be Samuel Campbell. He's also supposed to be my grandfather, but he died in 1973 by Azazel, the same demon who killed my mother when I was 6 months old. I called him late last night while you were asleep and talked to him for a bit. He's supposed to be running by here at some point either today or tomorrow to see me." Sam explained to her.

"How do you know if you can trust this person?" Ava asked, growing concerned for Sam.

"I don't. Thats why I painted a devils trap under the carpet last night. I took off the carpet, painted the trap and sealed it back in after it dried. Along with some salt under the doorway." Sam said to her. Ava chuckled to herself, Sam was a clever person. Nobody who was unwanted was getting into their place for as long as they were there.

"Did it occur to you to ever call your brother and ask him? Maybe he might know something." she said to him.

"I'm not calling Dean. When I saw him he looked happy, he was with people he loves. He deserves that. I'll come to him when the time is right, or he'll come to me." Sam said to Ava as she sat on the couch. He came over and sat next to her.

"There's got to be somebody that you can tell that won't report back to Dean." she said to him. There was a knock at the door.

"There is. This should be him, or Samuel." Sam said, getting up and going to the door. Ava perked up from the couch to see who it was. He opened the door to a man with a ball cap on with a beer belly and a beard. "Hey there Bobby." he said. Bobby didn't speak back but just hugged Sam. Then he hit Sam across the face.

"What the hell is the matter with you, not telling your brother you are back!" Bobby scolded as he walked into the apartment. "Who's this?" he asked looking at Ava.

"Ava. Girlfriend. I don't want him to know." Sam said in short.

"Why the hell not?!" Bobby cussed once more.

"I just got the same speech. Its because he has a 'normal life' with people he loves." Ava said to Bobby.

"He's with Lisa and Ben in Indiana." Sam said. Ava shot up and looked at Sam.

"Lisa who?" she asked.

"Lisa Braeden." Sam explained.

"I grew up with Lisa. Hell, she was my neighbor before she moved out of the town we lived in. Since when did she have a kid?" Ava asked nonchalantly. Both Sam and Bobby ignored her as they continued to reunite. Sam explained the situation to Bobby but he just called him an 'idjit' and asked for a beer. Then he said that he shouldn't trust Samuel just yet, just like Ava said to him. Before she knew it, it was time for Ava to head into work. She changed into her scrubs and said goodbye to Sam and Bobby. Then she head out to the hospital to begin a 10 hour long shift in the maternity ward.

#$%^&*

After working for 10 hours, Ava came home at 10:00 at night to an empty apartment. She looked around and saw no sight of Sam, but also no boxes. He had completely unpacked everything from the boxes. Going over to the table she saw no note, and looking at her phone she saw no messages from him. She tried to call him but nothing picked up.

It wasn't until she got into her bedroom that she saw the note on the bed.

_Ava,_

_Samuel Campbell came and spoke to me. He said that he would try to help me out with my problem. I had to go with him. I'm sorry. Don't try to look for me, but I will return. Eventually, I will return to you. If you need anything, call Bobby. I left the number for you._

_Sam_

Ava let the note drop from her hands. She felt her heart drop to her stomach too. She put a hand on her stomach and started to cry to herself. There had been something that inside of her mind she was trying to tell Sam all day. She couldn't come to tell him with Bobby around.

She had been trying to tell Sam that she was pregnant, and that the child was his.


End file.
